The Ladybugs
by Lucem Ferre
Summary: He's grown and no longer a Saint. Coming home seemed to be the best option, even if it means to face unsolved problems from the past.


" It wasn't his fault..."

"Yes… it was… It was his fault for being irresponsible and not thinking Isaac would come after him!"

"My dear… watch your tongue… don't you see he's suffering too?"

"Suffering? He should be the one who's dead…yes, you. YOU should be the one. You murderer!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my… please, let him be, he need to rest. And you, you go outside, there's no need to accusing tones in here. He suffered more than necessary. Go…

"I don't wanna see you anymore, you hear me? Don't come to this house any longer, you're not welcome…"

"I said for you to go. LEAVE."

"Miss Anna…"

"Oh, my dear, don't talk… you need to rest now…"

"No Miss Anna, she's…she's right."

****************************************************************************************

She picked up the last Box of the closet and laid it down in the bed. It was adorned with some stamps from all over the world, made by her, a long time ago, to preserve her letters.

"Old stuff..." she thought, opening the ornamented Box. A collection of old envelopes, memories from distant people now, something to remember. Absorbed by the past, she passed the letters not paying to much attention, knowing all of them by heart. Afraid she might lose her plane, she closed the Box and left, carrying the old memories with her.

*****************************************************************************************

And there she was. For about two hours they've been there, fixing, adjusting, just losing time. It was always like this. They could get so obsessed with the sledge that they ended forgetting why they were doing this. And there she stood, waiting for her ride that never came. She was upset, but still she didn't say a word... as usual.

She looked up. It was starting to snow. She thought about go there and tell then to forget, to come home, but she just left, leaving them there with the precious adjust.

The path back home was difficult due to the great snowstorm that was arising. She never looked back, though, not even to be certain that her father and her brother were ok. No, she rather come home safe to die lost in the snow. 

That was when she saw it. Flying badly against the strong wind of the upcoming storm, it was almost falling, dieing from exhaustion. A little ladybug red and yellow, almost hard to see, but so flashy in the snow that it was hard not to see. 

She smiled. Ladybugs were too rare where she lived and seeing them was more then a gift, was a presage.

They arrived an hour later, bringing the sledges and someone else. Her father was somewhat amused, just like her brother, and she could tell it was because of the guest.

From behind the armchair she couldn't see enough to distinguish who he was. Only some green hairs, in disarrange, and an inquisitor head, turning all sides, studying the house.

She didn't dare to look. In fact, she hid herself behind the armchair when his head turned her side. 

She couldn't comprehend what the grown ups were talking, nor even what the little boy was telling her brother. Everything was so confusing, even her childish thoughts, and she felt tired, so tired that she fell.

A sudden silence. All the looks turned to where she stood. She got up, and lowed her head, in shame. Not daring to look.

Her mother approached with a reassuring smile. She didn't dare to look. So she lifted the girl's face with gentle hands and pointed. And it was when she finally looked the boy. First the hair, then the eyes, green as her mothers. A tiny nose, just like hers, and the delicate mouth, almost as beautiful as a girlish one. And there stood her look, comparing that beautiful face with her dolls; particularly with the little fairy her grandma gave her in her late birth. It was so beautiful that she was afraid of even playing with it. 

A smiled formed in those beautiful lips. And she was afraid of returning it, so she kept looking to him. A confused look printed in her face and she looked for her parents for answers... her head was still full of thoughts that even she wasn't paying attention. So he laughed and screeched his head, awkwardly. How cute, she thought and giggled. He relaxed then and giggled too.

"I'm Isaac. Please to meet you." He extended his hand, like the adults do and she looked again to her parents, not knowing if she was allowed to shake his hand, because doing this would mean she was acting like an adult when, in fact, she really wasn't one.

He kept his hand stretched, waiting for her move. "Come on, I won't bite you". And with that he smiled. She couldn't help but think that she would no longer see a smile like this one ever again.

"She's like a frightened animal. She's not going to speak to you, she barely speak to us". He laughed nervously, still waiting a reaction. And she reacted. A slap was heard and a sudden slam of doors next.

"Well, she has quite an attitude for a scared animal, huh?" Was the only thing Isaac could say looking at the surprised faces of her parents and the furious look of her slapped brother. 

Short Chapter… well, I think this will the pattern. Any doubts, please submit in the rewiew. Thanx. 

Second chapter coming.

Disclaimer : Saint Seya is a property of Sueisha and Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.


End file.
